


Wajah yang Buram

by archv11 (alxsglo)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxsglo/pseuds/archv11
Summary: “Kenapa kau melakukannya?”
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 10





	Wajah yang Buram

“ _Say something_ ,” nada bicaranya terdengar seolah Jaemin sedang memohon padanya. Jaemin tidak pernah memohon apa pun padanya. Jadi karena tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana, Jeno hanya bergeming, kepalanya ditundukkan, ia berharap momen ini untuk segera berakhir.

Ada jam dinding besar di ruang tamu yang jarumnya berdetak kencang hingga menggema, mengingatkan mereka bahwa hanya merekalah di lantai apartemen ini yang masih terjaga; berdiri menghadap satu sama lain dengan emosi yang tidak sabar untuk segera tumpah.

“Lee Jeno—”

“ _I’m-I’m sorry_.” Jeno bisikkan begitu pelan hingga Jaemin hampir tidak bisa mendengarnya. Jeno menarik napasnya dalam-dalam lalu mengusap sesuatu yang menggelitik pipinya. Seolah disadarkan sedari tadi menangis, Jeno pun jadi sulit untuk menahan isakannya. Ia berusaha keras untuk menahan dirinya dari membuat suara menangis meski gagal, rintih-rintih kecil mengiringi gema detak jarum jam tiap detiknya.

Geming. Masih bergeming. Jeno tidak tahan. Kegemingan ini mencekiknya, ia pun perlahan memberanikan diri menghadapkan wajahnya pada Jaemin—sang tercinta yang telah ia khianati.

Raut wajah Jaemin terlihat tenang-tenang saja, meski begitu, kedua tangannya dilipat di dada begitu erat hingga nampak seperti sedang memeluk dirinya sendiri. Ketika tatapan mata Jeno dengan Jaemin bertemu, untuk sesaat sorot mata Jaemin melembut sebelum kemudian pria itu segera berpaling dari Jeno, menghadap jendela yang dikhiasi salju. Jaemin mengusap wajahnya kasar dan menghela napas begitu berat, tidak sanggup dihadapkan pada pemandangan Jeno yang nampak begitu malang dengan air matanya.

“ _Fuck_.” Gumam Jaemin, ia menggigit bibirnya kemudian menoleh pada Jeno sekilas, dan kembali berpaling.

Begitu menyedihkan bagaimana Jaemin pada saat seperti ini masih dapat memikirkan bagaimana ia ingin menarik tubuh Jeno ke dalam pelukannya.

Jeno tahu hari ini akan tiba, hari di mana Jaemin pada akhirnya mengetahui hal kotor yang telah disembunyikannya sejak lama. Hari di mana Jaemin akhirnya mengetahui bahwa Jeno telah mengkhianatinya; bahwa Jeno telah membagi kasih sayangnya dengan yang lain.

Sungguh disayangkan, memori Jeno yang terakhir mengenai Jaemin harus merupakan Jaemin yang nampak begitu hancur karenanya.

_You deserve this._

_You fucking deserve this_ , _Jeno_ , iblis yang selama ini telah berhasil menggodanya pun kini mencemoohnya.

Jeno tanpa sadar terisak terlalu kencang hingga menarik perhatian Jaemin kembali. Namun tentu saja pria itu tidak melakukan apa pun. Ia membeku di tempatnya, malah hanya menatap Jeno.

“Jeno,” Jaemin akhirnya berucap lagi, “aku bahkan tidak tahu harus bagaimana.” kemudian tertawa pedih, ada bulir air yang menggenang di matanya, seperti hendak jatuh ke pipi namun tertahan. Jeno tidak pernah melihat Jaemin menangis. “Kenapa kau melakukannya?”

Untuk seseorang yang memiliki rahasia kotor seperti Jeno, tentu saja ia akan selalu dihantui oleh rasa takut dan bersalah. Ia terlalu takut akan bagaimana Jaemin bereaksi bila rahasianya terbongkar, juga takut pada bagaimana dirinya sendiri perlahan berubah menjadi seseorang yang patut untuk dibenci.

Meski Jeno berencana untuk suatu hari mungkin jujur pada Jaemin, Jeno selalu menundanya karena Jeno itu—

_pengecut, pecundang, pengkhianat! Kau pantas mendapatkan ini!_

Dan pada akhirnya, ketakutan Jeno pun terwujud. Iblis dalam hatinya menang, mereka tertawa bahagia.

Semakin Jeno mencoba untuk tidak menangis, semakin rintihannya menggema kencang, semakin ia membenci dirinya yang tidak dapat menahan diri untuk jatuh hati pada Mark Lee; seorang pria yang ditemuinya di kantor di mana ia bekerja tahun lalu. Mark hadir sebagai atasan baru yang harus membimbing Jeno.

Mungkin dari senyum indah Mark, dari sikap dewasanya, atau dari cara Mark memperlakukannya—begitu lembut dan hati-hati, Mark senantiasa memanjakannya dengan kekayaan dan kasih sayang, dengan waktu dan kata-kata yang menenangkan di masa sulit, dengan rayuan seperti, _Jeno, sweetheart_ , _I can treat you better._

Jelas-jelas berbeda dari Jaemin, di mana sang kekasih akhir-akhir ini hanya dapat memberikannya ketulusan dan kasih sayang karena sedang kesulitan untuk membagi waktunya dengan Jeno. Meski begitu, Jaemin selalu mencoba untuk mengingatkan Jeno bahwa, _aku mencintaimu, Jeno_. _Aku ingin kau terus bahagia._

_Tapi apa aku tidak cukup untukmu?_

“Apa aku tidak cukup untukmu?”

Jeno baru sadar bahwa apa yang diucapkan Jaemin bukanlah hanya angannya, dan peristiwa ini benar-benar sedang terjadi. Mimpi buruk yang disebabkan oleh dirinya sendiri. Jaemin yang tidak bisa membagi waktunya untuk Jeno bukanlah sebuah pembenaran untuk Jeno dapat menusuknya dari belakang.

Kening Jaemin mengernyit, bibirnya bergetar, napasnya memburu. Ia benar-benar berusaha untuk tidak menitikkan air matanya. Jaemin pada akhirnya terlihat gusar, pada akhirnya memperlihatkan reaksi yang wajar untuk seseorang yang sudah disakiti, ia sudah tidak dapat membendung lagi emosinya.

“Jaemin ..., _I’m sorry_.” Ulangnya seperti robot, Jeno tidak tahu apa yang harus diucapkannya karena ia bukan manusia yang diciptakan untuk mengkhianati seseorang. Jadi Jeno kembali menundukkan kepalanya, dan baru menyadari bahwa ia sedang mengenakan kaos lusuh milik Jaemin di mana masih terdapat noda kopi terlukis pada kainnya di bagian perut.

Bahkan di saat seperti ini Jeno masih teringat mengenai memori di mana ia tidak sengaja membuat Jaemin menumpahkan kopinya pada kaos tersebut karena Jeno memiliki kebiasaan melekatkan dirinya pada punggung sang kekasih dengan memeluknya erat, menyambut paginya dengan _good morning, my love—_

_My love? My love?! Bullshit, Jeno! Pembohong, pengkhianat, pecundang. Kau menghancurkan segalanya!_

Harusnya Jaemin bereaksi begitu, memakinya, marah padanya, meneriakinya hal-hal yang tidak senonoh. Tapi Jaemin tidak melakukannya, ia takkan pernah bersikap seperti itu pada Jeno, karena baginya, Jeno adalah seseorang yang istimewa.

“Jeno, aku ...” apa pun yang akan Jaemin katakan selanjutnya pastilah amat berat bila dinilai dari bagaimana ia terus menunda sambungan ucapannya. Jaemin menjilat bibir keringnya kemudian menatap baik-baik Jeno yang sudah menatapnya balik. Raut wajah Jaemin memperlihatkan bagaimana terpukulnya dirinya dengan semua ini. “Aku akan mengemasi barangku besok.”

Nampaknya banyak hal yang ingin dikatakan Jaemin pada Jeno, namun Jaemin tidak pernah mengutarakannya. Malam itu diakhiri dengan Jaemin yang menghilang lama.

Jaemin tidak pernah mengemasi barangnya keesokan harinya. Ia tidak pernah kembali untuk waktu yang cukup lama hingga akhirnya pada suatu malam, mereka pun dipertemukan kembali.

Mataharinya belum terbit, langitnya masih gelap. Jeno tidak bisa tidur—tentu saja Jeno takkan bisa tidur dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa ia telah menghancurkan hidup seseorang. Kebetulan di saat yang menyedihkan seperti ini, rekan kerja Jeno memintanya untuk memberikan berkas penting yang ternyata mendadak dibutuhkan. Jeno nampak mencolok dengan mata sembab dan kemerahannya sambil membawa map besar terburu-buru menyusuri tangga.

Jeno baru turun dua lantai dan indra penciumannya tiba-tiba saja disambut oleh aroma minuman keras, pandangannya bertemu dengan Jaemin yang sedang duduk di anak tangga, bersandar pada dinding sembari menghisap sepuntung rokok yang ada di jemarinya.

_Oh._

Dari yang Jeno ketahu, sudah bertahun-tahun sejak Jaemin terakhir kali merokok, mungkin di masa sekolahnya ketika Jaemin masih jadi remaja pembangkang. Atau mungkin selama ini Jaemin memang masih menjadi perokok aktif? Mungkin Jeno saja yang tidak pernah tahu, mungkin Jaemin menyembunyikan sisi ini darinya. Mungkin saja, mungkin saja, mungkin saja Jeno memang tidak pernah mengenal Jaemin seutuhnya.

Jeno membeku ketika Jaemin mempertemukan pandangannya dengan sang kekasih— _sang mantan kekasih_.

“Jaemin ..., _it’s cold,_ kau harus masuk ke rumah.” _Rumah_ yang sudah bukan lagi jadi rumah untuk Jaemin.

Pria itu terduduk lesu, masih lengkap dengan setelan kerjanya meski nampak sudah tidak keruan. Jaemin menghisap dalam-dalam puntung rokoknya sebelum kemudian dimatikan dan dibuang begitu saja ke tempat sampah di mana puntung rokok lainnya sudah menggunung. Dari pipi merah Jaemin sudah terlihat jelas habis mengkonsumsi banyak minuman keras, namun ia tidak limbung ketika tiba-tiba berdiri menghadap Jeno.

Raut wajah Jaemin tidak bisa dibaca ketika ia perlahan melangkah mendekati Jeno, dan Jaemin masih terus melangkah makin dekat hingga akhirnya secara refleks Jeno yang melangkahkan kaki untuk mundur.

Pada hal tersebut Jaemin pun membeku, sebuah senyum pedih terukir di wajahnya; Jaemin sudah tidak diinginkan.

“Uhm, aku akan mengemasi barangku hari ini.”

Jeno tentu tidak merespon, ia sepertinya tidak kunjung akan pergi, begitu pun dengan Jaemin. Mereka hanya saling berpandangan hingga akhirnya Jaemin menggerakkan tangannya, mendekatkannya ke wajah Jeno begitu hati-hati karena Jaemin tahu diri bahwa dirinya bukanlah siapa-siapa lagi untuk Jeno.

Kali ini Jeno tidak memberikan penolakan, sehingga Jaemin memberanikan diri untuk menangkup pipi lembut Jeno, menyeka air mata Jeno yang ternyata sudah jatuh.

“Jeno,” suara Jaemin terdengar parau ketika mencoba membisikkan, “ _tell me you love me._ ”

Dan mungkin Alam Semesta memang tidak pernah memberitahu bahwa Jeno bukan diciptakan untuk mencintai Jaemin. Bahwa semua ini memang harus terjadi, mereka harus berpisah. Bahwa Jaemin hanya akan menjadi kenangan yang dapat dilupakan oleh Jeno seiring berjalannya waktu, bahwa Jaemin perlahan akan menjadi wajah buram dalam memori Jeno.

Karena nyatanya meski Jeno telah mengatakan maaf berkali-kali pada Jaemin, meski ia _menyesali_ perbuatannya, dialah yang pada akhirnya tetap meninggalkan Jaemin.

Jeno lah yang akhirnya memilih untuk dipersunting oleh pria pilihannya, hidup bahagia, dan melupakan rupa wajah sang mantan kekasih.

Jeno yang pada akhirnya berdiri berdampingan dengan Mark, ditemani putra kecil mereka dalam suasana dukacita di hadapan sebuah batu nisan untuk memperingati hari kematian Na Jaemin.

Na Jaemin yang ditinggalkan dan dilupakan,

Na Jaemin yang rupa wajahnya mulai samar di ingatan Jeno.

**Author's Note:**

> maap, jenonya jahat...............


End file.
